


my twdg choices (all seasons + michonne)

by wolf_kin



Series: My twdg choices [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I Hate Abel, I Hate Badger, I Hate Troy, I Love Some Hated Characters (Sarah/Ben/Gabe ect.), I Played Season 4 A Few Weeks Ago, My choices, Other additional tags might be added, The Walking Dead Video Game Is A Good Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf_kin/pseuds/wolf_kin
Summary: i know no one asked for these but eh
Series: My twdg choices [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182401
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Episode one:

I was honest with Hershel 

I chose to save duck

I defended kenny

I gave the gun to irine (the bitten girl)

I saved carley

Episode 2:

I chopped off david’s leg

I let danny shoot jolene 

I tried to revive larry

I killed danny and andy

I stole the food from the van

Episode 3:

I didn’t shoot Beatrice (the girl in the street)

I let lilly back in

I fought kenny

I shot duck

I helped christa first

Episode 4:

I killed the fivel (the boy in the attic)

I told the truth to vernon

I brought clem along to crawford

I pulled ben up

I showed the bite to the group

Christa and Omid came with me

I gave up my weapons

I told clem to shoot

Episode 5:

Christa and Omid went with me

I removed the arm

I calmly argued with Kenny

I Kept my weapons

I Killed the stranger myself 

Ending Stats:

Kenny

  * I defended his son in the drug store

  * I fought him when he was in denial

  * I told him about my past

  * I killed his son so he didn't have to

  * He was lost to the herd trying to save Ben




Katjaa

  * I found water for Duck when he needed it 

  * She shot herself when faced with her son's death




Larry

  * I tried to revive him with CPR

  * Larry died in the meat locker at the dairy 




Lilly

  * I backed her up when supplies went missing 

  * I chose to reveal my past to her

  * I told her you would leave with her

  * Lilly stole the RV and was never seen again




Omid

  * I bonded with him over U.S. history 

  * I pushed him off a bridge to escape the herd

  * We were separated after he crossed the sign




Ben

  * I Defended Ben when he was accused of stealing

  * i stood up for Ben in Crawford

  * Ben fell to his death in a Savannah alleyway




Carley

  * I trusted her with my past

  * I saved her life at the cost of another

  * I agreed with her to tell the others about my past

  * I defended her against Lilly's accusations

  * She was killed by Lilly




Christa

  * I helped her get onto the train

  * I revealed your bite to her

  * I asked her and Omid to take care of Clementine

  * I told her and Omid to meet me at the train

  * We were separated after he crossed the sign




Doug

  * I was with him when i found my brother

  * He died when walkers attacked the drugstore




Duck

  * I helped save his life at Hershel's farm

  * i argued that he was not bitten back in Macon

  * I let him be my sidekick solve a mystery

  * I shot him before he could turn





	2. Season 2

Episode 1:

I tried to save Christa

I mercy killed sam

I accepted nick’s apology 

I gave water to the dying man

I saved Pete

Episode 2:

I blamed myself for the photo

I sat with Kenny

I told the truth to Walter

I convinced Walter to forgive nick

I went to find Kenny

Episode 3:

I helped Sarah with chores

I told bonnie about luke

I hid the theft of the walkie talkie

I left with Sarita (due to playing in front of my aunt who goes to church)

I chopped Sarita’s hand off

Episode 4:

I saved Sarah

I refused to steal from Arvo

I crawled through the ticket booth

I held aj

I shot Rebecca

Episode 5:

I went for aj

I went to try to help luke

I didn’t ask to leave with mike 

I let Kenny kill jane

In the end, I ended up with aj and Kenny


	3. Season 3

Episode one:

I stayed the night at the junkyard

I shot the driver

I was locked up

I went with Eleanor to the junkyard

I left with kate and Gabe

Episode 2:

I told David that kate wanted to leave him

I open fire at the new frontier 

I trusted Jesus

I shot Conrad

I listened to max’s instructions 

Episode 3:

I demanded justice for Marianna’s death

I didn’t listen and injected aj

I killed badger

I accepted max’s plan

I tried to leave with kate

Episode 4:

I promised to help kate

I refused to kill Lingard

I told Kate I was in love with her

I decided to save ava

I shot Joan

Episode 5:

I stepped up to help David

I told David I and kate were in love

I fought David

I went after kate

Clem went after Gabe

My ending stats:

David: Dysfunctional (accepted his hand, try to leave, and distance myself from him)

Kate: loving (kissed her, accepted her plan, wanted a life with her)

Gabe: caring (stayed at the junkyard, told him about his friend, went after kate)

New frontier stories  
Tripp:   
You reassured Tripp by promising you wouldn’t cause trouble in Prescott 

Then you went behind Tripp’s back to get to the junkyard sooner

In the end, Tripp saved your life on the overpass despite you not choosing him to be saved.

Eleanor:  
You took Eleanor up on her offer to sneak away on horses to the junkyard.

Then Eleanor leaked your plan to incite resistance against Joan.

Ultimately, you did not forgive Eleanor for her betrayal.

Ava:   
Clementine declined Ava’s offer to meet with the New Frontier

you convinced Ava to help you after she caught you and Gabe stealing guns

Finally, you picked Ava to live, but Joan shot her to teach you a lesson.

Lingard:  
Clementine ignored Lingard’s medical advice regarding AJ.

you refused to give Lingard a lethal injection

After the chaos, Lingard told you where AJ is located

Conrad:  
You coached Francine through Conrad’s poker game.

Then, when Gabe threatened Conrad, you convinced your nephew to lower his gun.

Later, you shot Conrad in the tunnel after he threatened Gabe’s life.

Jesus:  
When you met him, you trusted Jesus and didn’t bind his hands.

Then you promised Jesus to do the right thing in helping Richmond survive.

Lastly, you promised Jesus you would help lead Richmond.

Joan:  
You told Joan the New Frontier was to blame for Marianna’s death.

Then you brought Max to expose Joan to the Richmond counsel.

Eventually, you shot Joan.

Clint:  
Clint kicked you out of Richmond for murdering Rufus

Then you rejected Clint’s deal to leave Richmond peacefully

Currently, Clint’s whereabouts are unknown


End file.
